Los Angeles
by XxchemicalsxreactxX
Summary: Miley leaves for LA to start her music career as Miley Stewart not Hannah, will Lily be able to handle it? Liley.


"But I don't want you leave." I cried.

Miley was putting the rest of her suitcases in the trunk of her car as I stood in the driveway trying to hold back my tears. Ever since Miley told the world her secret about being Hannah Montana she had backed out of the spotlight for a while. Which I was really happy about since it gave us time to bond and spend more time together. Miley and I have been dating for about six months now and it has been amazing. We spent basically everyday together whether it was going to the mall, the beach or even staying in and just cuddling up and watching some movies. But now that is about to change since Miley is about to leave to Los Angeles to spend her time on her new record. She told me she wanted to record her own album without the Hannah name and everyone telling her what to sing about, but more of a Miley album and her style of music. Which I completely understand, and as much as I don't want her to go, I'm not going to hold her back.

I was still standing in the driveway with my arms folded across my chest watching Miley put the last of her suit case in her car. She closed the trunk and brushed her hands together then sighed. She turned to look at me and I could tell she was excited but devastated at the same time.

"Lily.." she said softly.

I used the palm of my hand to wipe the tears started to come from my eyes. She took a step forward and next thing I knew Miley's body was pressed against mine in a tight hug. At first I didn't hug back, but then I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer to me.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I mumbled.

She pulled her body apart from mine then cupped my face with her hands making me look her in the eyes. I could tell she was trying her best to hold her tears back unlike me I wasn't afraid to let my emotions show.

"I'm going to miss you too Lily." Then she gently kissed me on the lips.

When we pulled apart I wiped a tear from my eye again.

"It's not fair." I said.

"I know Lily." She said quietly.

I sighed, "I'm just jealous of Los Angeles." Miley laughed.

"What do you mean you're jealous of Los Angeles?"

"It's just.." I didn't know exactly how to put into words since it sounded so weird to begin with, but I tried my best to explain how I felt. "The town gets to keep you for a month or two and I'm only used to not seeing for maybe a few hours!"

She shook her head, "But I'll be home before you know it Lily! Once I'm done with the record and promoting some of the album I'll back."

Still negative thoughts were going through my head. "But what if that takes more than a few months?" I asked. "I don't know if I can handle this Miley."

Miley then took both my hands into hers and looked me straight in the eyes, "I promise it won't take longer than two months Lily. Even if I'm not finished with promoting my album I'll come back. Okay?"

I nodded, "I love you Lily and it's only two months. We can get through this."

Miley give me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been today." I began, "It's just so much harder than I thought it would be, but I guess we'll see if I can prove myself wrong and show you I can be stronger."

Miley nodded and brought me back in to another tight hug. "I love you Lily."

"I love you too Miley." We pulled apart and she looked me in the eyes then leaned in to give me one last goodbye kiss. We walked to the driver side of her car and I opened the door for her to get in. once I closed the door Miley had already buckled her sit belt and started the car. She had rolled down the window and before she could say anything I gave her another goodbye kiss, but this time I put all my emotion into it.

We broke apart and I still had my hand behind her neck and just gazed into her eyes. "Bye." I said softly. She gave me one of her famous smiles showing off her perfect white teeth. "See you later Lily." I backed up from the car as Miley put the car in reverse and backed out into the street. She gave me one last wave and drove off into the sunlight. I stood there with so many different thoughts going through my head. I was unsure what was going to happen in the next two months and if Miley was even going to come back by then but one thing I knew for sure was I loved her and I was going to do whatever it takes to keep this relationship going.

_Two months later._

It's been about two months since Miley had left for Los Angeles for her new record. I know it might not seem like a big deal since I live in Malibu and LA is in the same state but with her promoting her record she hasn't really even been in Los Angeles that much. Which is understandable but still for the past two months has been such a drag. I'm so used to going out and doing things but now I never really want too. Oliver has been trying his best to get me to go out and do something but I really don't want to.

Of course Miley and I have kept in contact, with the phone calls, texts and Skype dates but they're just not the same. Miley told me she would be home in about a week even though she wasn't close to being done with her promoting her album and I told her she should finish with the promoting but she insisted on coming home since she had promised me she would be here within the two months.

I was home in my room folding my laundry that I had just finished doing and I had the TV on in the background. It was on MTV's afternoon show where they play all of today's hit music and sometimes have special guests come on and perform. I was so focused on folding my clothes until I heard a familiar voice on TV that caught my attention.

"Welcome back! Miley Stewart is about to perform for us but just before that we are going to have a little chit chat!" the co-host said. "So Miley, how has the new record been coming along?"

"Well actually my new album is all done! Today I'm releasing the first single off of it called 'Los Angeles' which I can't wait for you guys to hear it!" I couldn't help but smile. She looked so happy right now.

"That's awesome! We can't wait to hear it." The man said, "So what's the story behind this song? Since you have said before a lot of your new music comes from inspiration from real life events, care to share it with us?"

Miley blushed a little, "Well I wrote this right after leaving someone I cared about behind in Malibu. I really didn't want to leave for so long but I also wanted to do an album without all the Hannah stuff. So it was nice to put what I was feeling into a song."

The audience seemed to cheer after Miley finished talking, "Well it looks like the audience can't wait any longer to hear it, so here's Miley Stewarts new single 'Los Angeles' off herself titled album!"

Miley had walked back onto the mini stage where the band was at and a man quickly ran on stage to hand her a guitar. I was really curious on what this song was about since the only thing Miley has really told me about her new music was that some songs were about me but she never said which ones.

I saw Miley bring the mic closer to her and began to strum her guitar.

"_She said, "I'm jealous of Los Angeles_

_She gets to keep you for a month or two_

_And I don't know if I can handle this_

_The thought of being without you."_

My thoughts traced back to the day I said goodbye to Miley and how I said those exact words to her. I knew this song was about me but why didn't she tell me? I could still hear the song playing in the background but I was trying to find my phone to call Miley. Of course I knew she wouldn't be able to answer but when she checked her phone she could call me back. The phone kept ringing until I got the voicemail.

"Hey Miley, I just heard the song you played." I smiled into the phone. "I guess I just called to say I love you I can't wait for you to come home." I hung up the phone with a smile still on my face. The song was still playing on TV and I still had the phone in my hand clutched to my chest. I could tell Miley was finishing up the song.

"_She said, "I'm sorry for the way I've been_

_It's so much harder_

_But I guess we'll see_

_If I can prove myself wrong_

_Show you I can be stronger_

_Than we thought that I would be."_

With the last strum of the guitar Miley was finished with the song and the camera had zoomed in on her. It seemed like she was looking right through me when she was smiling into the camera. I couldn't take the smile off my face as she blew a kiss into the camera.

Well I guess I can't be jealous of Los Angeles that much since my Miley was finally coming back home.


End file.
